Interlude
by Fionacat
Summary: Continuing saga in the "Fee Chronicles"


Interlude  


* * *

This document is Copyright (C) 2000 Runt(fionacat@hotmail.com). All rights reserved.  
  
No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used only for entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document, please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties.  
  
Pikachu, Meowth, Brock, Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Gary and all other related Pokémon characters or items are (C) and TM to Nintendo and Game Freaks.  
  
This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as no money is charged for the document itself. It may be included on any archive collection under the same terms.  


* * *

It is highly recommended that you read "A Pokémon Tail" to make any sort of sense of this story. To understand the entire background to what's going on try reading "Master Meowth", "The Pokémon Gym" and "A Pokémon Tail" or steal my brain for a few hours.  
  
But I digress, to recap very quickly what has happened so far;  
  
Ash was on his way home to Pallet Town to see his mom but was caught in a vicious rainstorm forcing him to seek shelter in a small hut where he was challenged by Meowth and a mysterious trainer simply known as Fee. [Master Meowth]  
  
When Ash finally reached Pallet Town he found much to his horror that Team Rocket had kidnapped his mother with the help of Fee.   
Tranqulised Ash awoke to find himself in a strange maze with Meowth.  
Wondering around the maze they came across a pokeball that only responded to Meowth and contained a Rattata capable of producing a Flamethrower attack.  
On escaping the maze Ash was confirmed as a new Gym Leader being Guardian of the Co-operation badge. [The Pokemon Gym]  
  
Returning trimpuhantly to Pallet Town and supervising the building of the new gym Ash lost his first battle as the gym leader to Meowth with his super powered Rattata. Fee and his master arrived at Ash's gym and revealed an intresting fact.   
All this time Fee has been a pokemon. [A Pokemon Tail]  
  
Taking off in a limo everyone headed towards "The edge of the world" to obtain the answersto many questions but were left with just more puzzles to try and solve, in a almost shocking story twist Fee discovers her arm is vaugly human. [PokeOrigins]  


* * *

"Fixed it." Fee announced blandly.  
"You have! What did you fix?" Ash asked.  
Fee laughed a little and shrugged, "I dunno but it's fixed now."  
"Um Fee." Meowth said in shock.  
"Yes Young Master Meowth?" Fee asked.  
"Your arm is well..." Meowth said stopping before reaching an explination.  
Fee looked at his arm, the left arm which he had dipped into the fountain was no longer  
furry. It was a normal human arm.  
  
"Cool!" Pikachu shouted looking directly at Fee's arm.  
"I...I... I fixed that..." Fee stuttered.  
"You did?" Pikachu asked, "Better go back to saying Pikapi Pika then." Pikachu added  
sarcasticly.  
"No you don't understand, there is no way you should be able to talk." Fee said shaking.  
Pikachu smiled, "Yep, there is no way I should be able to talk. Which is why i'm doing it."  
"You... You are." Fee stammered smiling back at Pikachu.  
Ash and Meowth faded from view, becoming whisps in the desert heat.  
"You are for me..." Fee gently whispered.  
Pikachu nodded and answered, "I'm your guide."  
"But why you?" Fee asked instinctivly.  
"Well I am your guide simply because you happen to be my guide." Pikachu replied.  
"I would have thought Ash would be your guide." Fee murmered.  
Pikachu shook its head, "Nah, he's my trainer. He would make a pretty terrible guide."  
Pikachu answered.  
"So... What am I?" Fee boldly enquired.  
"What do you belive you are?" Pikachu retorted with a slight evil smirk.  
"I'm not sure anymore." Fee honestly replied.  
Pikachu nodded sagely, "That's a good place to start, not the best place but good."  
"I believe I may be a pokemon." Fee added.  
"Really? Anything else?" Asked Pikachu.  
"Yes I belive I used to be a human." Fee concluded.  
Pikachu smirked and whispered, "What if you are both."  
"A human type pokemon?" Fee suddenly suggested.  
"I was thinking more a pokemon human." Pikachu slyly offered.  
"A pokemon human? Howso?" Fee employered.  
"Try a pokemon that is human." Pikachu said giggling.  
"That's the same as a human type pokemon then?" Fee gently probed.  
Pikachu shook its head, "No no no, not a human type pokemon. Just a pokemon human."  
"I still don't get it." Fee said pouting.  
Pikachu nodded its head, "You aren't supposed to."  
"Well then, how did I get here?" Fee tried asking instead.  
"That's an easy one to answer. You came here from that pokeball." Pikachu said pointing  
to Fee's pokeball.  
"How did I get into that pokeball?" Fee suddenly interputed.  
"Someone captured you in it obviously." Pikachu plainly answered.  
"Who captured me?" Fee continued with his questioning.  
Pikachu laughed loudly before replying, "You did."  
Fee felt his tail droop at that answer.  
"When?" Fee asked obviously shocked.  
"Soon, you still have to capture yourself from your viewpoint but it happened just now and  
ten years ago." Pikachu replied.  
"Being in a soft place..." Fee whispered to himself.  
"Means every instance of time that has, is and will happen is happening." Pikachu finished  
for him.  
"Right... Where did I get the human costume from? Fee questioned.  
"Maybe you didn't get a human costume, prehaps it's a pokemon suit." Pikachu said prompting  
Fee to make a jump of logic.  
"So this is me as a human? That can not be right..." Fee said looking down at his furry  
body only changed by the human arm.  
"Why not? Where in the rules does it say you can not be human." Pikachu demanded.  
"I have a tail." Fee stated bluntly.  
"So do I." Pikachu laughed.  
"Humans are not supposed to have a tail." Fee sighed shaking his head.  
"Really?" Pikachu asked looking up to Fee.  
Fee nodded and answered, "Yes, really."  
Pikachu sighed, "I want to see if you can work it out yourself."  
Fee quickly recapped what had been said so far, "I am a pokemon human. I captured myself  
ten years ago. This is me as a human or at least a pokemon human."  
Pikachu nodded, "Prehaps you just need a nudge in the right direction."  
Fee nodded quickly, "I just can not see it."  
Pikachu ran up to Fee and hugged his ankle gently, "It's all right, you aren't supposed to."  
Fee smiled and picked Pikachu up.  
Pikachu whispered softly to Fee, "Thunder stone."  
Fee raised an eyebrow in astonishment.  
"Evolution." Fee stammered.  
"So now, you get it?" Pikachu asked.  
"I'm an evolved human pokemon?" Fee suggested.  
Pikachu grinned and nodded, "Yep!"  
"So when I awoke all the pokemon in The pokemon hall the fountain devolved me?" Fee continued.  
"That's about it." Pikachu said in agreement.  
"That's who I am then..." Fee stated.  
  
Pikachu began to fade out of sight as Ash, Meowth, Jessie, James, Pikachu and the limo  
slowly formed.  
"I know what I am Master Ash." Fee excitedly stated.  
Ash turned suddenly on hearing Fee, "Oh that is good to hear can we get back in the limo now.  
I don't like it out here..."  
Fee nodded and dragged Jessie and James towards the limo.  
"I can't come with you." Fee shouted into the limo.  
"Mew." Mew replied.  
"Thank you Master." Fee said throwing Jessie and James into the limo.  
"Master, take this pokeball, I will not need it anymore." Fee said handing Mew the pokeball.  
Mew nodded, "I know."  
"Master Ash, do you have an empty pokeball I could borrow please?" Fee asked.  
Ash searched his pockets and handed Fee an empty pokeball, "Here." Ash said offering Fee the  
pokeball.  
"Thank you Master Ash." Fee said taking the pokeball before addressing Mew, "Master, I regret  
I may have to end my service to you."  
Mew smiled, "I know."  
Fee was taken aback by this, "Master?"  
"You shall return Fee, I have already done this you see. When you return you must serve  
Lady Misty as you have served me." Mew commanded.  
"Me?!" Misty exclaimed.  
Mew nodded, "You."  
Fee smiled and nodded, "As you command master."  
  
Fee closed the door to the limo and watched it fade from view as he stood at the edge of  
the world the desert streching out all around him with nothing but sand and memories for  
as far as he could see.  
Clutching the pokeball Ash had given him tightly in his only pawed hand he knew exactly  
what he had to do.  
Striding confidently he headed further towards the edge of the world.  


* * *

| 02:32 || Interlude || 16th May 2000 |  


* * *

The last words  
  
What no dedications you ask? Well no this is just an interlude, it ties together "Pokéorigins"  
and both "Finding roots" which follows Fee as he heads towards his destiny and "Beyond all that"  
which follows Ash and friends trying to keep Mew from working for Giovanni.  
  


* * *

* * *

PokéFAQs  
  
Frequently (or actually never) asked questions about the fanfic series with no name.  
  
  
General  
=======  
q: What is the name of this Pokemon fanfic series?  
  
a: It really has no name, call it the Fee chronicles or something.  
  
q: Is Pikachu male or female?  
  
a: Grrr, Well techincally it is neuter HOWEVER if you are forcing me to say one way or  
the other I will go with what the President of Nintendo said, "He [Pikachu] is very popular"  
So there you go if the President of Nintendo says Pikachu is a guy, then Pikachu is a guy.  
You'll notice however i've tried to keep Pikachu pretty much neuter.  
  
  
Master Meowth  
=============  
q: How did Misty, Ash and Brock fit under Staryu?  
  
a: Well it was mainly artistic lisence, however if I had to explain it I would say Staryu  
performed a tackle attack directly above their heads.  
  
q: What was Jessie and James angry at Meowth about?  
  
a: Apparently Meowth had a good plan that the whole of Team Rocket agreed upon, but it went  
very very wrong.  
  
q: Was Fee actually unconcious?  
  
a: Nah, he was just acting.  
  
q: So he never lost his memory?  
  
a: Yep, that's right. Again he was just acting to test Ash.  
  
q: Where did you get the Master Meowth chant from?  
  
a: I made it up, that's why it rhymes so badly.  
  
q: Why is Meowth called Master by Fee yet Ash is a Young Master.  
  
a: Meowth is supposed to be Fee's direct master, howevre Ash is only a trainer making him  
a young master.  
  
q: Why is Brock also a master and Misty a lady and not a young lady?  
  
a: Both Brock and Misty are supposed to be Gym trainers hence are called masters.  
  
q: Why didn't Mew use a Psywave attack or something?  
  
a: Fee was trying to lose the battle. He didn't want Mew to use anything that could win.  
  
q: Struggle? What is struggle?  
  
a: Every pokemon can use struggle, it's a powerless attack which hurt the pokemon using it  
often more then the opposing pokemon.  
  
q: How did Fee do that to the Metapod?  
  
a: Again mainly artistic liscene. Given an explination the devoulition beam simply devolved  
Butterfree to a Metapod with only 1 experiance require to evolve again. Fee pushing on the  
metapod was the 1 experiance it needed.  
  
q: Jesse or Jessie?  
  
a: Ahhhh, yes welllllll um next question! Hey at least it is consistant in the story.  
  
q: How will Fee "drop a little extra into team rocket's pay cheques"?  
  
a: Simple send a donation to Team Rocket c/o Giovanni.  
  
q: Who is Dante?  
  
a: He's a friend of mine in Aberdeen that is equally obssesed with Pokemon and is partially to  
blame for getting me to write pokemon fanfics.  
  
q: Who is Nicky Rea?  
  
a: A developer at White Wolf, she is in charge of Changeling: The Dreaming just now and once  
suggested I attempt writing something for Changeling.  
  
q: Ego Goblinate Rexus?  
  
a: I am the Goblin King.  
  
q: Why does Glis worship the monkey?  
  
a: Try www.faboo.demon.co.uk to find out.  
  
  
The Pokemon gym  
===============  
  
q: Why are Ash and that STILL on the way home?  
  
a: They never made it last time, apparently not as much time passed as everyone initally  
thought.  
  
q: The pokemon evaluation board?!  
  
a: Yeah, a neat invention of mine, it makes sense that a group of extremly powerful pokemon  
trainers would ensure that all the gyms are run correctly. Are they above or below the Elite  
four? Well I think they are to the side.  
The role of the Pokemon evaluation board as well as more details about it will probably be  
the theme of a future story.  
  
q: Does that thing with mazes Meowth suggested really work?  
  
a: In a maze that only works on one level, yes. Multi-level mazes require a slightly more  
complex method (staying to the bottom and to the left works.) however it does really work.  
  
q: Why didn't the pokeball work for Ash?  
  
a: It requires a paw to operate, it's not for humans.  
  
q: How did a Rattata learn Flame-Thrower?  
  
a: That is a very neat secret, prehaps someone tried evolving it with a fire stone and it  
didn't work but it did enable the Rattata to learn fire based attacks.  
  
  
  
A Pokemon Tail  
==============  
  
q: How much time passed between this and The Pokemon gym?  
  
a: 3 weeks, 2 days, 8 hours and 20 minutes.  
  
q: Why is Fee so upset in the "cut-away" parts?  
  
a: It's setting the scene for when it is revealed Fee is a pokemon, it's supposed to represent  
that this is a secret he has been keeping for so long he had forgotten there was anything else  
now Mew wants him to reveal this secret to some more or less complete strangers.  
  
q: Where did Cheryl come from?  
  
a: She was sent by the Pokemon evaluation board, since Ash is such a new gym leader Cheryl will  
help Ash get settled down.  
  
q: Prehensile tail?  
  
a: Like a monkey's tail, it can be used to grasp and manipulate objects.


End file.
